


The Text

by AndyLucifer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyLucifer/pseuds/AndyLucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone but Castiel knows that Dean is in love with him (I mean, c'mon, it's obvious). Sam did not need to be told, but of course Dean didn't know how obvious he was being with the lingering glances, flirting, etc. <br/>So of course Dean decided to tell Sam via text. Turns out, he accidentally sent it to Castiel himself.</p>
<p>Oh dear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Text

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is a lot of angst  
> PREPARE THY ANUS  
> not really tho cause I don't write smut :>  
> Got this prompt off tumblr, durr (I cant think of many good ideas on my own :D)  
> Words: 1179

Dean has known for months now. He recognized the feeling of being in love from the very first moment his heart seemed to stiffen when he saw Cas. However, this time, it was different. He wasn't gay.. or at least he didn't think so. He had always been attracted to women, but he couldn't ignore how his heart seemed to beat faster when Cas looked him in the eye, or how he couldn't help but admire his rugged stubble, piercing blue eyes, or how incredibly hot his sexed-up hair was. Dean came to the conclusion that he should tell Sammy about it, maybe he would help him either get rid of these feelings or set him up with Cas.

Dean whipped out his phone and sent a quick text to Sam - saying something along the lines of 'Hey Sammy, I think I'm in love with Cas..' before he went to take a shower. 

Only when he had just gone to lay down in bed after his shower, did he notice that he had accidentally sent that text to Castiel instead of his brother. 

"Son of a bitch!" rang through the halls, waking Sam from his nap in a start. He rushed to Dean's room right in time to have the door slammed shut and locked in his face. Confused, Sam unlocked the door with his skeleton key and tried to open it only to find that there was what seemed to be an ox blocking the door.

"Okay, then," Sam mumbled to himself and just turned and walked back to his room. Little did he know, behind Dean's door was a panicky, hyperventilating mess clutching his phone so tight he wouldn't have been surprised if it had broken. At this point, he wished it would so there would be no evidence he ever sent that text. No evidence he was in love with Cas, his best friend, who would never feel the same. Or so Dean thought. 

A couple hours later, Cas fluttered into his own room after a quick angel-related hunt. He pulled out his phone in case anyone had messaged him. He saw that Dean had messaged him, and decided to just go talk to him to see what he had needed.

When he attempted to open Dean's door, he noticed that it was blocked. Nothing he couldn't handle, right? Apparently not. Cas tried to push the door open, and it still did not budge. When he tried to fly into Dean's room, he still could not enter. With an angry huff, Cas flew into Sam's room to ask for help.

A soft flutter and breeze signaled to Sam that Cas had arrived back from his hunt. He lifted his head from his book, and turned to look at Cas.

"Hey, Cas, something you need?" Sam said, stretching as he stood up to fully face his friend. 

"Dean warded his door so I cannot enter. I have reason to believe that something is wrong with him," Cas said, worry lacing his voice. 

This was odd, Sam thought. Usually, Dean would talk to him if there were any problems. Sam checked his phone to see if Dean had called or texted him, but he hadn't. 

"Alright, Cas, let's go see what's wrong," Sam said, taking the axe he had set next to his door as he left. 

They walked to Dean's room, quietly talking about what they thought could have happened. Suddenly, Cas remembered the message he had gotten from Dean. He pulled out his phone as they reached Dean's door, and selected the new message. 

"Oh," Cas said, reading the text again to see if it was actually true. It hadn't changed from what he read the first time - "Hey Sammy, I think I'm in love with Cas..". 

Sam heard his shock, and went to see what it was all about. 

"Oh," was all he could say, finally understanding why Dean had locked himself in his room. However, they still had to get in there so Cas could talk to Dean.

Sam knocked on the door slowly, waiting for a response. None came. Again, he knocked, and was met with a low grumble. 

"What do you want?" 

"Open up, Dean," Sam said, sighing softly. It wasn't exactly reasonable that he had locked himself up in his room, but doing so was a very 'Dean' thing to do. Bottling himself up, just like he usually did with his emotions.

This thought pieced it all together for Sam; the very first time he had let emotions out in a long time, he thought he had been rejected. It didn't look like Cas had ever sent a reply back, and he hadn't attempted to reach Dean since he had sent the message. No doubt, Dean thought he had been harshly rejected by the first person he had been in love with in years. Knowing Dean, he couldn't be handling it well. He had been given hours to stew in his sorrow, holding it in more and more. 

Minutes passed with no reply.

"Dean. C'mon, let me in. It's just me," Sam's voice dropped to a whisper at the end, trying to remain sensitive to his older brother's pain.

A soft shuffling sound, followed by a low rumble and a click came through the door before it opened to show a very disgruntled Dean. He pulled Sam in by his collar and shut the door before Cas could walk through the opening. 

"Cas showed you the message, didn't he? Yeah, son of a bitch is probably mockin' me," Dean said with a choked laugh as he turned away. 

"Dean, I--" Sam was cut off by a muffled sob coming from the bed. 

"I thought he would return my feelings, or let me down easy at least! But, I don't get many luxuries in the first place. So why would I deserve to be happy now?" He was buried into the pillow at this point, but Sam could see it was soaked in tears. 

"Dean, I don't know if he feels the same way, but he only just read the message a couple minutes ago.. You need to talk to him," Sam said softly, sitting at the edge of his brother's bed. Dean nodded and sat up next to Sam. 

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he sniffled and stood up slowly. Dean walked over to the door, and opened it hesitantly. He was met with a quick ruffle of a trench coat and a deep kiss.

Sam's eyes widened, and he decided to move around the two and leave them be to... do whatever they were planning on doing.

Dean pulled away slowly, taking a deep breath. He didn't want the kiss to end, ever, but he had questions. 

"Dean..?" came Cas' soft voice as he pressed their foreheads together. Dean still had a hard grip on his coat. "I hope that showed you my feelings towards you," he said after a moment of silence. 

"You.. You love me?" Dean said, looking at him with a rare sparkle in his eye. 

He was met with a nod and a smile, before he was tugged into another kiss, one of many to come.


End file.
